parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake is the younger sister of Dr. Reese Drake. Her sunglasses double as a camera. She knows when to keep focused and cares deeply for her friends. She sometimes shows to be excessively fond of some stars. She owns a Parasaurolophus called Paris and also most of the grass dinosaurs. Her parents are both veterinarians and own an animal hospital. In the dub of episode "Vaccination Vacation", the Drake's home as well as the family was transported onto Zeta Point. Her partner is a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Zoe has a crush on Max. Voice Actors: #Kether Donohue - English #Tomoko Kobashi - Japanese #Shandra Schadt - German #Marta Argota - Spanish #Solis Nallelys - Spanish #Angelica Villa - Spanish #Francesca Bielli - Italian #Julie Basecqz - French #Trine Glud - Danish She played Jasmine in Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) She is the Arabian princess. She played Kim in Artemis & Friends Seasons 4-6 She is a recurring role. She played Gadget Hackwrench in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She is a mouse. She played Miss Kitty in An American Tail 2: Ash Goes West She is a cat. She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She is a Powerpuff Girl. She played Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun in Wreck-It Cookie Monster She is a dynamite gal. She played Dottie in Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders She is a waitress. She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Drake She is a mermaid. She played Daphne Blake in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! She is a mystery solver. She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) She is a widow. She played Joy in Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) She is an emotion. She played Serena in Pokemon XY (Ooglyeye Style) She is a Pokemon trainer. She played Toaster in The Brave Little Drake She is a toaster. She played Adult Odette in The Pig Princess (Ooglyeye Style) She is a swan. She played Molly Baker in Sailor Roxanne and Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) She is a friend of Serena. She played Heather Hogwarsh in Super Pig spoof for 398Movies She is a hothead. She played Lee Kanker in Maui, Rex 'n' Max She is one of the Kanker sisters. She played Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin (1701Movies Style) She is Baloo's girlfriend. She played Michelle/Neptune In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) She is a Sailor Scout. She played Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory spoof She is Dexter's mom. She played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Spoof for 1952Movies she is the 4th Sailor She Played Na Ise In Bleach Chris1701 She is a Ninja She played Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) She is a ninja. She Played Sailor V In Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style) and Code Name Wa Sailor V (Chris1988 Style) She is The first Sailor Scout Portrayals: *In Animal King she is played by Cecilia. *In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. *In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) she is played by Lady. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In Dinosaur King (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) She is played By Mrs. *In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Serena. *In Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. *In Dinosaur King (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Sawyer *In Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. *In Dinosaur King (154Movies Style) she is played By Herself *In Dinosaur King (1986Movies Human Style) she is played by Darling. *In Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Molly Baker. *In Dinosaur King (1985Movies Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In Dinosaur King (180Movies Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars *In Dinosaur King spoof for 160Movies she is played by ???. Gallery: Zoe Drake Bikini.png|Zoe Drake in her Bikini Zoe Drake and Paris.jpg Dino Slash.jpg|"Dino Slash!" Zoey Saying Let's Get Outta Here Paris.jpg|"Let's get outta here, Paris!" Zoe Drake and Max Taylor.jpg|"Not that one. I was talking about the big one." Zoe Drake, Max Taylor, and Rex Owen.jpg Zoe Drake Telling Chomp Biting Isn't Nice.jpg|"That's not nice. You know, you're acting almost as immature as your owners are." Zoe Drake-0.jpg Zoe as gadget.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Zoe drake as belle.jpg|Zoe Drake as Belle Aladdin-Jasmine-Runs-Away-zoe drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Jasmine Bubbles blossom and buttercup by ssstawa-d614x0j.png|Zoe Drake as Buttercup Max runing.png Aldrin Klordane grabs zoe.jpg Belladonna yella at zoe and pika.jpg Zoe Hackwrench Mad at Merlock Capone.png Daphne Blake zoe.jpg|Zoe Drake as Daphne Blake Zoelina-0.jpg|Zoe Drake as Thumbelina Max taylor's Friends.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button.png Zoe drake Yoo-hoo I've Changed My Mind and she blushing.jpg|"Oh, Mr. Merlock! Yoo-hoo! I've changed my mind!" Zoe Drake-1.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Zoe Drake Concerned.jpg Becky01 Zoe.jpg|Zoe Drake as Rebecca Cunningham Odette zoe trista in sailor kim.png|Zoe drake as Amara/S Zoe Drake Stubborn.jpg Little-mouse final scene thebluesrockz.jpg Zoe Drake in Prehistory in the Making.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura-0.png Zoe Drake in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png Zoe Drake in Dino Snore.png Zoe Drake in Field of Screams.png Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png Zoe Drake in Tee'd Off.png Zoe Drake in Tanks a Lot.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaur War!.png Zoe Drake in Alpha Bets It All.png Zoe Drake in Daddy Dearest.png Zoe Drake in Fashion Victims.png Zoe Drake in Dance Evolution.png Zoe Drake in Just Plane Crazy (2).png Zoe Drake Angry.png Zoe Drake Suspicious.png Zoe Drake Mad.png Zoe Drake in Rubble Trouble.png Zoe as rukia.jpg|Zoe Drake as Rukia Kuchiki Zoe Drake in Child's Play.png Zoe Drake-2.jpg Zoe Drake in Battle at the Pyramids.png Zoe as serena.jpg|Zoe Drake as Serena/Sailor Moon Zoe Drake in Maui Owie!.png Zoe Drake in Downtown Runaround.png Zoe Drake in Carnival of Chaos.png Zoe Drake in Santa Saurus.png Zoe Drake in Bungle in the Jungle.png Zoe Drake in Volcanic Panic.png Zoe Drake in The Big Apple Grapple.png Zoe Drake in Rhino or Dino?.png Zoe Drake in A Miner Disaster.png Zoe Drake in Ruff and Ready.png Zoe Drake in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone.png Zoe Drake in Falls Alarm!.png Zoe Drake in All Fired Up.png Zoe Drake in One Final Move!.png Zoe Drake in Temple Tempest.png Zoe Drake in Downtown Runaround-0.png Zoe Drake in Escape from Zeta Point.png Zoe Drake in Metal Imbalance.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaur Amour.png Zoe Drake in No Free Lunch.png Zoe Drake in Double or Nothing.png Zoe Drake in Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!.png Zoe Drake in Dueling Dinos.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 4.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 3.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 2.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 1.jpg Zoe-Drake's-Belly-Button.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 5.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 6.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 8.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 7.jpg Zoe Drake in Beast or Famine.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 8.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 9.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 10.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 11.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 12.png Zoe Drake's Belly Button 13.png Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 1.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 2.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 3-1.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 3.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 4.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 5.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 6.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 7.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 8.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 9.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 10.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 11.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 12.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 13.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 14.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 15.jpg Zoe's Belly Button from Maui Owie 14.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 16.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 17.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 18.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 19.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 20.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 21.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 22.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 23.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 24.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 25.jpg Zoe Drake's Belly Button 26.jpg Category:Dinosaur King Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Rude Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:2007 Introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits